


I can’t forget this too

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, Ben Mitchell - Fandom, callum highway - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: After a difficult day all Ben wants is to not forget anything else about Callum
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	I can’t forget this too

As hard as he tried, Callum's voice was starting to fade, the sleepy I love you’s and the sound of him asking for cuddles, the see you laters and the you alright to name a few. But here he was forgetting what the person he loves the most sounds like, it upset him to think about he might never hear him properly again, he never thought this would happen, but now signs were replacing those very words. The comfort was needed, he would do anything to hear Callum’s voice just one last time, he’d have him say every word in existence just to hold onto that feeling a little longer. 

The day before had been hard, emotionally draining, he hadn’t seen Callum much, him being busy with work and Ben spending a little time with bobby he felt detached like each day he was forgetting Callum a little more

So that morning he got up, put on a random top and jeans as usual but then decided to look through Callum’s clothes wanting to feel closer, sharing a wardrobe at this point his clothes were just there cm away from his own but the one he wanted was folded by Callum there upon the shelf, the grey hoodie he wore when he would run but more so now when he was feeling a little cold of a night, the scent of him still very much on it from the night before. He puts it on and leaves the bedroom. 

“What are you doing wearing that?” Callum asks, he knows Ben can’t hear him but the slightest touch and Bens looking at him waiting for him to unknowingly repeat. “Why are you wearing that” he speaks again, slower and making more of an effort knowing Ben is reading his lips. “I don’t want to forget anymore of you” he starts the familiar feeling of tears forming “I barely remember what you sound like Callum, I can’t forget anything else, not your smell, your warmth or your touch” silence, he feels stupid, Callum’s eyes are on him and his cheeks start to pinken, a slight wetness forms under his eye until the touch comes, wiping it away into his trouser leg, a slight touch under the chin and their eyes meet “I’ll be anywhere you are Ben, you know that. You look cute, the grey suits you.” They stand, and Callum takes Ben into his arms, staying there a while it’s like paradise. 

Callum took the day out of work, arranging his shift for a couple days time allowing him to spend the day with Ben starting with breakfast, the eggs and toast were Ben's favourite, something Callum learned very quickly, they didn’t have them often but on days like today there were no rushed cups of tea and coffee abandoned on unit tops, half eaten bowls of some variation of cereal. There was the time to take things slower, the kind of day for sofa breakfasts in each other’s arms. The toast popped, buttered and cut into strips. “I made your favourite” he says sitting down next to Ben who has at some point pulled the slightly too long sleeves down over his hands, tugging them back up slightly and holding an arm out to allow Callum to come sit next to him. 

After breakfast Callum got up and went to get ready, popping on his shoes and taking Ben's hand. Grabbing his keys on the way out, they stepped into the chilled morning air, the sun beginning to creep over the top of the buildings around them. Hands and fingers intertwined, grounding them to each other, a quickly placed kiss to his forehead and Callum continued walking, they were heading into town, them against the world. Planning on treating Ben to whatever he wanted, even if they ended up sitting inside a shopping centre watching the world pass them. Togetherness was what Ben needed now, the knowing that Callum wasn’t going anywhere and maybe Ben wouldn’t hear his voice again, or he might neither of them could tell what the future was going to bring but they knew for certain that they would always have each other. 

Upon returning to the flat, removing shoes and placing his coat upon the hook Callum knew Ben wasn’t going to take the hoodie off, the thought of him wanting to be closer to him made him feel loved, Ben thinking he’d forget these little bits made Callum break, he let Ben go sit back on the sofa where they were this morning as he started washing up the dishes from this morning, secretly watching Ben pull the sleeves down over his hands once again, picking them up and placing them near his nose, inhaling the scent of Callum, pulling it closer to his face, not bothering to move it when Callum comes and places next to him. 

“I know you're not going to forget me,” Callum starts, he doesn’t know if bens realise he's even sat down but needing him to know this. He places his hand on bens pulling him out of his thoughts and immediately pulling his hand away. “Sorry” he starts, “your smell it’s on here” he gestures to the sleeve he had against his face just seconds before “smell good?” Callum questions smile forming. “I’d do anything to hear your voice properly” Ben continues, choosing to ignore Callum’s question. “Just to hear you properly say something, anything again. One of your little rambles anything” the words hang in the air for a moment, until Callum’s holding Ben's face so close, their eyes meet and then they move into a kiss, Callum pulling away, arms around each other as Ben pulls him back in. Breaking away they both move back, the sleeves of Callum’s hoodie falling around Ben's mid-hand, slightly undone showing his black top underneath highlighting his ocean blue eyes. 

His ocean eyes, the way he hugs, the massive heart he contained inside just for those super special people, the way Callum’s clothes fell loosely around him slightly too big, the smile that lights up an entire room. Him, it was always going to be him, no matter what, if he could hear him or not Callum was always going to find a way to show Ben he loved him, even if it did mean he wore his clothes because when his entire paradise was right there in front of him how could he not. He knew inside Ben wouldn’t forget about him, hisscent, his touch, his warmth or his voice because the connection of love always found a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
